Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid crystal display device.
Background Information
A tri-gate structure or a dual-gate structure has been used in recent years as a cell drive system for liquid crystal display devices. With a tri-gate structure, for example, signals are simultaneously applied to three pixels via data lines from a signal generator (source driver). Thus, the required number of source drivers can be reduced, which can lower the cost. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-338012 (Patent Literature 1) discusses a technique related to a liquid crystal display device such as this.